Well logging systems have been utilized in hydrocarbon exploration for many years. Such systems provide data for use by geologists and petroleum engineers in making many determinations pertinent to hydrocarbon exploration. In particular, these systems provide data for subsurface structural mapping, defining the lithology of subsurface formations, identifying hydrocarbon-productive zones, and interpreting reservoir characteristics and contents.
One class of systems seeks to measure incidence of nuclear particles on the well logging tool from the formation for purposes well known in the art. These systems take various forms, including those measuring natural gamma rays from the formation. Still other systems measure gamma rays in the formation caused by bursts of neutrons into the formation by a pulsed neutron source carried by the tool. A rigid or non-rigid conveyance device is often used to convey the nuclear radiation source, often as part of a tool or a set of tools, and the carrier may also provide communication channels for sending information up to the surface.